Built Up Emotions
by ElizabethSunshine
Summary: TRILY Rating stays the same because of chapter 3. CHapter 4 has been modified, there is more detail. And a new very short chapter, I will ty to add more later.
1. The Beggining

Chapter 1

Lily walked into the station, dropped her bags, crashed down on the couch and groaned.

"That bad a day, huh?" Travis laughed as he said it. Then just proceeded to look at her, thinking to himself, "God, she is so beautiful." Lily looked up, and for a while they just stared into each others eyes, knowing they had a connection, and not necessarily denying it, but by no means acknowledging it either.

It was three years after they had first kissed after RFR on that fateful day. On that day, they had both felt an undeniable connection, and they both knew it. But for some reason, they had both chosen to ignore it, wanting to salvage the friendship they had with Ray, and for the sake of RFR. Ray had finally gotten up the guts to tell Lily the truth, and she had gently turned him down, as she did to every guy that had asked her out in the past three years. Now Ray had been dating Grace for two and a half years. Travis had soon after dumped Audrey, and hadn't dated a girl since. Most of all, they both knew they were meant to be together, but they weren't sure how much longer they could live denying it.

They were now in senior year, and would graduate in a few months; both going off to their respective post secondary institutions, and RFR would be no more, after the summer to come.

"Ahh, not so horrible really, I just can't wait to be done. I wanna get out of here." Even as Lily said this, she knew she had hurt Travis by saying it. Even if it was just the littlest bit, she knew she had hurt him. He looked at the floor, and just said, "Ya, I guess," in a soft voice Lily had never heard before.

"Travis, you know I didn't mean it in that way, of course I'm going to miss you, and you're my best friend. You know I couldn't live without you. We're lucky that we are both going to U of T, I will see you every day." Lily was happy that she and Travis would be going to the same place for University, it made her happier than anything, but she also knew she would miss Ray and Robbie as well.

Travis looked up, smiled and went to organize his CD's for that days show. As Travis left for his little room Lily caught herself thinking about him, "Wow, he is so good looking, I can't believe nothing has ever happened between us, after that day in the studio. But I guess its too late now. He probably doesn't even have feelings for me anymore. I must be crazy to not have gotten over him years ago, apparently he has."

Just as Lily looked down at her watch to see what time it was and why Ray and Robbie weren't there yet Travis cam bursting out of his room towards Lily, ranting, "Lily, I'm sorry I can't ignore it any longer, it's been three years, but my feelings for you still remain the same; I Love you." And with that he took Lily's face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

Lily was shocked. She didn't know what to do; this was exactly what she wanted, so she kissed back, more passionately than she had ever kissed any guy before. Lily never wanted this to end, but sooner than she had hoped Travis broke away and simultaneously started walking back to his both and ranting again.

"I'm sorry Lily, I must have been stupid to think that after all these years you would still have feelings for me… its just, I've never dated another girl because of you, I love you so much, I should have told you years ago…and now its…too late. Sorry." Travis dug his hands into his pockets and walked back into his studio, not looking back at Lily, he closed the door, and became so engrossed in organizing his CD's that he didn't even notice Lily come over until she slammed open the door soo hard that bits of wall crumbled out. Travis looked up, startled, and rolled back his chair the slightest bit, fearing that she might be angry.

"Travis, did you really mean what you said back there that you loved me, and you hadn't dated another girl because of me?" Lily asked in an almost hurt voice, that Travis couldn't understand.

"Yes, every word." Travis looked back down not even able to look lily face to face.

"Well, if you were that in Love with me you would know that you were then reason I turned Ray down. You were the reason I had never dated another guy. I thought I was crazy because I couldn't get over you. Travis, what just happened over there, aside of the ranting and raving, was something I thought only possible in my dreams." Travis was looking up now, with the happiest smile spread across his face, but Lily wasn't done yet, "Travis, I have had feelings for you long before we ever kissed in the station three years ago. I love you more than you will ever know." And with that Travis pulled her into his chair with him and they started kissing.

But before they could get very deep into the moment, Robby and Ray came crashing into the studio. "Sorry we're late, we were just….."

Lily and Travis both knew why they had stopped, because even though they had stopped kissing, their arms were still intertwined, Lily's hair was messy and her bright red lipstick was smeared all over Travis' face.


	2. A Grad To Remember

Chapter 2

The silence just continued for what seemed like hours, but then Robbie broke the silence by joking, "Well, I had predicted 3 weeks, but apparently I was wrong. That took you guys 3 years, 1 month, 1 week, 2 days, 22 hours and 10 minutes, and…I won't go into seconds because that might be creepy, and I wouldn't know because I made the minutes up anyway." Robbie grinned at them, "Well…maybe we should clear out an let you two compose yourself and we'll come back in two minutes." Travis and Lily both knew what Robbie was talking about, but Ray kind of looked a little clueless.

Travis and Lily nodded in agreement.

As soon as Ray and Robbie were out the door Travis got up, and pressed Lily's body to his, and whispered, "I'm sure we really only need about 30 seconds to compose ourselves, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to sit over there, all board, waiting for them to come back in, would you?" Lily just giggled and looked towards the floor, "That's what I thought." Travis whispered in her ear trying to stifle a laugh. He lifted Lily's chin with his own, and lightly grazed her lips with his own. He pulled away ever soo slightly, but she passionately kissed him back. After about forty seconds Lily pulled away. Travis knew why, it wasn't because she didn't want to, but the awkwardness of being caught by Ray and Robbie again was not the most enticing of options.

Lily smoothed her hair, straightened her clothes, and wiped her face to make sure there wasn't lipstick smeared all over her face. Travis wiped his own face, and then started preparing for today's broadcast. Lily noticed as she helped set up that Travis was incapable of going for 30 seconds without looking at her. She would just smile and look away, just happy knowing what was going on in that head of his when he looked at her that way, because to her it had been a mystery for 3 years.

Meanwhile outside Robbie and Ray give Travis and Lily their time to compose themselves.

Ray won't say anything, but Robbie knows exactly what is on his mind.

"Dude, why can't you just be happy for her? I mean they waited 3 years to be together, just so the wouldn't hurt your feelings." Robbie shot at him, angry that Ray might possibly try to get in the way of something that was soo meant to be.

"I may be with Grace, and I'm flattered that they didn't want to hurt my feelings, but no matter who I am with or what I am doing, I will always love Lily." Ray shot back, sounding hurt.

"You had your chance and she shot you down, ok? She is in love with Travis, and he is in love with her. They've always loved eachother. Two minutes is up, and our broadcast is already 10 minutes late, can we just go inside?" Robbie spat, without waiting for an answer he turned on his heel and walked towards the studio door.

When Robbie and Ray got inside they noticed that Travis and Lily were working in separate rooms, preparing for the show, but couldn't keep their eyes off each other all the same.

The next few months flew by. Travis and Lily continued dating, they were with each other 24/7. But after that first day at the studio, they had both agreed that even though their physical attraction could not be denied, they couldn't move that fast, and they needed to get used to being a couple before they could let anything else happen.

It was June 21, the day of the Roscoe High Graduation. Lily and Parker were in Lily's Room getting ready for the dinner and dance that would be held at the school. Lily and Parker had had their dresses picked out months ago. Lily had picked a simple blue dress, made out of stain. It was low cut with thick straps, forming a V – kneck directly 5 inches below her collar bone. Where the fabric came together at the bottom of the V there was a circular pearl and diamond pin that had belonged to her grandmother.

As for parker she had gone for something a little more princess. It was something that resembled what Hilary Duff wore in Cinderella story, only pink, and with straps.

Both girls had gotten their hair done into half ponytails, with loose curls cascading down their backs. And now were frantically trying to get their make up done before Travis and Robbie came to pick them up in the limo. Travis and Lily were going as a couple, but Parker and Robbie were just going as friends. They had figured that if they went together, it would save them the anguish of flying solo, and they had figured that there would be no better way to spend their grad night, than to keep the six friends together,

Just as Lily finished Parker's eye makeup Lily's mom called up, telling them that the guys were there to pick them up, and to hurry because she wanted pictures. Parker was the first to go down, knowing that Lily and Travis would then be able to have their little moment that everyone knew was inevitable. She did a few spins at the bottom of the stairs, and the guys told her how nice she looked. Robbie and Parker went into the living room just as Lily started to descend the stairs. By the time she was in view there was a collective intake of breath from her mother, father, sister, and of course Travis. Lily had always been naturally beautiful, and fit, and so therefore had never really bothered with makeup and girly clothes that much. But tonight she had gone all out, she looked fantastic and she knew it.

"Lily, you look absolutely gorgeous. I don't even deserve to take someone as beautiful as you to grad, let alone have her as my girlfriend." Travis breathed as she got to the bottom of the stairs. He gave her a peck on the check and then they faced Lily's parents to have a photo taken. Her parents took one of her and Travis, then one of her by herself. When they went into the living room, they took one of all four of them, one of parker, one of the guys, and one of the girls. The four of them said goodbye to the Randle's and piled into the limo.

Travis and Lily got in first. Robbie and Parker sat on one side and Lily and Travis sat on the other. As soon as they got onto the limo Travis snaked his arm over Lily's shoulder and just looked at her peacefully as she talked to Parker.

Then she turned to Travis and quickly asked self-consciously, "Do I have something on me because you've been staring at me since we got in the car?"

Travis just laughed, "no, you look perfect, I have never met anyone so beautiful in my entire life, and I can't believe that you are all mine." Lily blushed and gave him a quick kiss, not wanting to make it awkward for Parker and Robbie.

When they got to the dance they met up with Ray and Grace. The six of them dance the night away, switching dates for dances a couple of times. When the night was over, Lily inquired whether they were going to walk home, or whether the Limo was coming back. Travis simply replied neither, and that he had a surprise for her. He also explained that he had ran it by her parents, and they wouldn't be expecting her home anytime tonight.

They got into the limo, but the whole way there Travis wouldn't tell her where they were going. After about a forty five minute drive, they pulled up at the Sheraton Hotel in downtown Toronto. When Lily got out, she just stared.

"Travis, you shouldn't have." Travis just chuckled to himself.

He led Lily up to their room, when she opened the door, there was a sole intake of breath, and in the dim candlelight you could see a tear of joy roll down Lily's face. Travis just smiled, knowing that he had gotten everything perfect. He scooped her up and carried her into the room in his arms.


	3. Travis and Lily prepare for Life In Toro...

Lily's face was glowing not only from her own happiness, but from the light of what must have been two hundred candles. A single tear rolled down her cheek. However it was not a tear of sadness, it was a tear of happiness. Because as cliché as it was, Lily wanted her first time with Travis to be after prom. She knew it would only have been two months, but they loved each other more than anyone else they knew.

After that first day at the station, Lily had realized that their physical attraction was undeniable, but she thought before they could move further in that direction, they had to grow as a couple more. Lily had asked Travis to wait until she was ready to go further. He had wholeheartedly agreed. He hadn't asked her yet, if she was ready, but she knew that he knew that she would be ready.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft kiss on the lips. She looked up at Travis into his mysterious grey eyes. The look of love that was shown when they looked at each other was undeniable. She leaned into kiss Travis, but he playfully pulled his head away. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, and their lips met. As they kissed Travis carried her over to the bed, she sat down on the edge of the bed not letting their lips part for a second. Lily slowly started to unbutton Travis' shirt, while Travis slowly undid the back zipper of Lily's dress. They carried on for hours, knowing that it was a night neither of them would forget.

Lily looked over at the clock. Light shone through the crack in the curtains, making it hard for her to see the screen. She leaned her self over Travis' sleeping body.

"8:30," she thought. Lily groaned. On a normal day, that would be a normal wakeup time, but considering her and Travis hadn't fallen asleep until 2:00, it was a bit early. For a while Lily just lay there in bed, looking at Travis, and thinking about how amazing he was and how amazing their night had been. Then again, thinking like that made her think about the fact that they would only be here so long, and not to sleep the day away. So Lily began to wake Travis up in the nicest way possible. She began kissing his lips and eyelids ever so gently.

Travis' lips curled into a smile and he started to kiss back. Without even opened his eyes, he made the same groaning noise as Lily and asked, "What time is it?"

Lily giggled, "8:30 sleepy head, time to get up." Lilly laughed again, knowing that Travis would have wanted to sleep longer, but they could sleep as soon as they got back to Roscoe.

"Sleepy head?" asked Travis incredulously. "No, I'll get up. Ok, it just means I will have to call down to the concierge and move all your surprises up another hour. I wasn't expecting you to be 'up and at 'em' this early."

Lily giggled again as if it were infectious, "More surprises just for me?" she smiled innocently. He just laughed.

"Well, most of your surprises were planned away from the room, or they are going to have to be sent up, but your first surprise is waiting for you in the bathroom, so you can go in there and have a shower and get ready for your first surprise." He grinned as she ran into the bathroom.

When she got in there, there was big box wrapped up on the vanity, and a couple smaller bags, on the vanity around it. Next to it was an envelope. She gently opened the envelope.

"My Gorgeous Lily, as beautiful as you looked in your dress, I realized that you would need something more comfortable and casual to wear today if you and I are going to be out on the town for a while, so I thought I picked something I thought you would like, and I got sizes from your mother. Anyway. Shower. Put on the outfit, and I'm sure you'll be able to find some use for what's in the bags. I will Love you Forever, Travis.

Lily opened the box and screamed, in it was the brand new black and baby blue sweat suit from Lulu Lemon that she had been dieing to get into Toronto to buy. Next she tore into the bags. In one was all her favorite cosmetics and makeup from MAC in all her favorite shades. In another was Kheils Shampoo and Body Wash, and in the last was a pair of Nike casual runners, in the same blue that was in her sweat suit.

Lily turned on the shower. She hopped in, washed her hair, and used the new body wash. When she was finished her shower, she got out wrapped a towel around her wet hair, dried her self, and dressed in her new outfit. She did her makeup, and blow-dried her hair, carrying her shoes out to the bedroom as she wanted to stay in bare feet.

When she got out, Travis was lying on the bed dressed, and reading a newspaper. When she came out a huge smile broke across his face, when he looked at her. She ran across the room and jumped onto the bed, "I loved the presents, thank you."

"I'm glad you liked them, but I'm sorry to say but that's not all the presents you'll be receiving today." He broke into a grin, "in fact I think I'll explain what my plans are for you for the rest of the day. About a week ago I talked to your parents, and asked where you had planned on living when you were at U of T. I informed them that I had decided to stay and attend U of T as well. They told me that they really hadn't talked about it with you, but had said you mentioned that you wanted to be somewhere close to me. I then asked your parents, if we tried to find a small apartment close to U of T, would that be ok. They said yes. But what your parents don't know is that my parents are moving back to Hong Kong in two weeks, and so about 3 months ago, we went into Toronto right before you and I got together, and they bought me an apartment just a couple of blocks away from U of T. So in actual fact, I'm asking you to move in with me. If you say yes, we can go there today, and spend the rest of the weekend there. My parents left us a credit card so we can buy all the things we need for it, and so when ever we decide to move in, it will all be ready. So is that as yes or a no?" Travis asked questioningly. Lily smiled, and just kissed him, breaking into tears of happiness for the second time in twenty four hours.

"Of course I will Travis, but what about my parents, aren't they expecting us home today?" Lily asked whipping her tears.

"Nope, they are going to meet us here tomorrow night to help us finish up the apartment hunt, so we are free to stay all weekend." Travis grinned, "Now before we do that, there are a couple of other things we need to do. First before we go do that we are going to need to pack up all our stuff in that suitcase," Travis pointed over to the closet, in it was a small black roley suitcase that had the name Travis Strong Stenciled into the side. "Then when we leave we can find someplace to go for breakfast, but before anything happens, I have one last thing I want to give you."

Travis reached under the pillow and pulled out a ring box. Lily gasped, "oh my god Travis, you didn't have to get me jewelry you have already gotten so much for me and it has all been perfect." Lily kissed him gently and smiled, "Honestly."

"No, I need to give this to you Lily. When I met you three years ago, I knew you were the one, you became my best friend, and I knew that I was ever lucky enough to spend the rest of my life with you, that I would be the luckiest man alive. This ring, its not an engagement ring, I thought that would be a little too much for only three months of dating, and as much as I love you, I think we need to wait a little longer to make a decision like that. In any event though, I did buy you this ring, so it can be whatever you want it to be, a ring from your boyfriend, a promise ring, whatever, its your choice."

Travis pulled the ring out of its box and slipped it on Lily's finger. It was a beautiful silver band, with a large square cut, silver encased amethyst.

Lily looked up at Travis again, crying tears of joy, "Travis, I'm glad its not an engagement ring," Lily laughed at that one, "But I want it to me a promise ring, I want people to know I am yours. However, I don't want it to be as permanent as an engagement ring, as much as I love you, and even though I know I see you as a very permanent part of my future, we need to be a normal couple and take it as slow as we can under our circumstances. But I love the ring, not as much as I love you, but I love it." Lily kissed Travis gently, "But now, we must pack and go, we have a new apartment to see to, and after our long night I'm starved." Lily hopped off the bed and started putting hers and Travis' stuff into the suitcase.

On the way to the new apartment Travis and Lily picked up coffee and muffins at Starbucks, promising to get a more substantial meal later. After picking up the coffee they haled a cab and headed for the new apartment.

When they pulled up at the apartment Lily was a little confused, there were no buildings in the area that looked remotely like they could afford. She looked at Travis questioningly; he looked over and said he would explain what was going on when they get there. Travis paid the driver and they got out and headed for the elevator as they passed the doorman they said hello.

When they got into the elevator Travis pressed a button for the second to top floor, the button under the one that said 'penthouse suite'. When they got to the top, the doors opened into a spacious foyer that was tiled in white tiles, and a rich dark red color on the walls. There was one door the opened on to the foyer. Travis' apartment was the only apartment on this floor.

When Travis unlocked the door to the apartment Lily just gasped, "Travis there is no way we can afford it. We can't live here." The apartment had the bare essentials; all the appliances were in there was a bed in the master bedroom, a few pieces of furniture, bit nothing that would fill up this enormous apartment.

Travis walked Lily over to the couch, and sat her down, "Lily, I wasn't completely honest with you earlier. When my dad was asked to come back to Hong Kong to work I had already applied to U of T and been accepted, being 18 I told him I wouldn't go, but my parents said they couldn't afford to live in two places. Then after they talked to the people at the embassy, the embassy said, I could have one of the apartments in this building free of charge. You see this whole apartment building belongs to the embassy; all the apartments look like this. When my dad was offered the job here, my parents specifically requested that it be a permanent move, and that my dad could do whatever work his job required but still be based in Roscoe. Of all the people that worked for the embassy anywhere in the world, we always moved the most. The embassy said they could guarantee my dad a minimum of 8 years, enough for me to finish university, but seeing as its only been three, the embassy has given us this apartment, plus the money to furnish it, buy groceries, make any repairs we need, send my parents back here 3 times a year, and on top of all that send me to school all free of charge until they can move my parents back to Canada at which point my parents will have the option of buying any embassy apartment for half the price they are worth. For me to be able to stay here in Canada and my parents be able to afford for me to stay, I have to live here, and more than anything I want you to move in with me."

Lily smiled, "Well, that makes a little more sense, and of course I will still move in with you, but I am going to call my parents and explain what has happened with the apartment hunting, and instead of them coming down to help us finalize, they can come down for dinner and to see the apartment.

Lily called her parents and explained what was going on. At first they seemed hesitant, but then agreed after Lily explained that its probably safer here than it would be anywhere else. When Lily hung up she asked Travis to give her a tour as he had already been inside the apartment. When they had come in the from door there had been an entryway with a large closet, that opened into a family room, there was a kitchen with space fro a small table, a spacious dining room, a office/ library a master bedroom with an en suite bathroom, two spare bedrooms and another bathroom. The apartment was easily one of the nicest houses she had ever been in, but if she was allowed to live here free of charge, she might as well take advantage of it, especially if it meant getting to be with Travis.

Travis explained to Lily that with the two spare bedrooms both their parents could come out and spend Christmas with them, etc. and they would have space for them.

Lily and Travis spent the rest of the day at Ikea buying furniture for the apartment, as well as plates, and things like that. Then they headed off to the Bay to buy sheets and towles. For pots, pans, TV, VCR/DVD a sound system they headed to Cosco, knowing they could probably get a pretty good deal on that stuff plus food. Their last stop was too Rona, to buy paint, light bulbs, hooks, towel rods, curtain rods, everything to furnish their new apartment. They had brought home what small things they needed for that night like sheets, plates cups, knives and forks. But as for the rest of the stuff they had arranged for it all to be delivered bright and early the next day.

Travis and Lily got home and took all their bills out of Travis' wallet. Expecting to have spent a disgusting amount, they started to add it up. But were surprised. They had spent most of the day comparing prices, and had often picked the item that had the lowest price. They had gotten a desk at Ikea for $99, and tow beds for each of the spare rooms for $500 each. All in all they probably spent close to $70, 000, which was more than they could probably afford, but good considering they had bought a dining room table and it was such a large apartment.

The next morning they were surprised by a knock on the door they got out of their bed and walked through the extremely empty apartment and opened the door, trying to hide them as they were still in their pajamas. Standing their with a bag of bagels and cream cheese from Tim Horton's was Mr. and Mrs. Randall, Simone, Ray, Robbie and Parker. Lily all of a sudden didn't seem so tired anymore, and started jumping up and down screaming. Travis somehow managed to stay cool and opened the door wide for everyone to come in. While the visitors got settled in the kitchen making bagels, Travis dragged Lily into the bedroom to get dressed as the movers were coming anytime now.

After they got dressed they went into the kitchen to catch up with everybody. Within minutes the buzzer rang and it was the Rona truck announcing that all the painting supplies were there as well as everything else they had ordered. Within minutes everything was upstairs and the next truck arrived. Within an hour everything had arrived and all deliveries were signed for. With all the extra hands they had, everyone set to work painting. They had decided that they were going to leave the kitchen, main bathroom, spare rooms, and office the tope color they had been when they had arrived. Meaning they had four rooms to paint. By the end of the day all the rooms that needed to, had been painted. Even though Lily and Travis had agreed to go home that night decided to stay at the apartment one more night to finish getting it set up. Robbie, Ray and Parker were going to stay at the apartment with Travis and Lily, but Lily's family would stay at a hotel for the night and come back the next day. After tomorrow everyone would go back to Roscoe to start their last spring break before university.

By the end of the Monday All the furniture was in place, everything was done, and they all piled into the tow cars the Randal's had brought up to head back to Roscoe for their last summer together before University.

When the five kids got into Parker's car, Robbie, Ray, and Parker all at once said, "We have something we need to tell you guys." Lily and Travis looked at each other quizzically.

Parker started, "Well, when we found out that you guys would both be going to U of T together, we decided we couldn't bear the idea of us all splitting up, and Ray knew that Grace had also been accepted at a University in Toronto, so without telling you guys, we all applied late acceptance to U of T. And…" Parker stopped to let someone else finish her sentence.

"we've all been accepted," finished Ray.


	4. The First Christmas Away From Home

Chapter 4

"We've all been accepted." Ray finished.

"Oh my god, that's soo great you guys, that means we will see you all the time." Lily gushed.

"That's the point," Ray injected sarcastically.

"Anyway..." Robbie continued, "We were actually in Toronto looking for an apartment or house that Ray, Grace, Parker and I could live in. Then your parents called Parker's cell to tell, us, and we came to help you move in."

The rest of the ride home was un eventful, and they just talked until the finally got back to Roscoe.

The rest of the summer was spent doing the last RFR broadcasts before they all moved to Toronto. Lily and Parker both got jobs as waitresses at Earl's and every spare moment they had, was spent hanging out at Mickey's. For the six of them it was probably what they were all going to miss as a group, but for that core group, Travis, Ray, Robbie, and Lily, they would miss the studio most. With three weeks to go of summer, everyone started packing up. No one was packing more than Lily; she wanted to take as much stuff to remind her of home as she could. She had pictures of her family, the studio, everything. Little things from her mom. Stuff from her basement. Lily was going to miss home, a lot. She knew that with Travis it wasn't going to be soo hard. He didn't have as much stuff to move, and what he did most of it would be at the apartment already because his family was moving out in 3 days time. When Lily was done packing she looked around. She had 6 large boxes of stuff, plus, all of her music equipment. All that was left in her room was an empty dresser, a sheet less twin bed, and an empty bookshelf. Lily, Travis, Parker, Robbie and Ray had decided to share a moving van to get all their stuff to Toronto.  
When they got to Toronto the first stop was Lily and Travis' apartment. Everything was unloaded and up in the apartment within a matter of minutes, and then their friends was leaving, with promises of coming to visit the next day when they were all unpacked. Travis and Lily opened the oak door that opened into their very large, spacious apartment. When Lily looked around though, it just looked empty. Sure they had furnished it a month and a half ago with nice furniture and bright colored paints, but until Lily had all of her stuff un packed and she had her friends with her, it just wasn't going to be the same.  
The next day was spent unpacking. By the end of the Day Travis and Lily had filled their 10 sq. foot walking closet plus a dresser. They had gotten groceries to fill the kitchen, and had set up Lilies music equipment in the office, seeing as it was the most soundproofed room in the house. Lily had organized everything, including hers and Travis' music and movie collections. With a whole afternoon ahead of them, yet being very exhausted Lily went to the phone to invite everyone over for dinner and that way Parker could set up all her music equipment as well.  
Lily and Parker had decided that since she had a bigger house, all the music equipment would be at her house.  
When everyone arrived they ordered what looked like 2 days worth of Chinese food from Charlie Chan's. When the food arrived they all sat around the gorgeous oak dining table. They all talked about how excited they all were to be starting school together once again. After dinner, everyone decided that it was maybe time for the four of them to Leave Travis and Lily's as they had all had a long day. When the door shut behind them, Lily headed for the shower.  
After her shower she got into her pajamas, and headed for bed.  
The first few months of classes flew by. It was filled with fun moments with her friends, Parker occasionally spending the night to get away from the guys. Lots of band practices (Megan was able to commute from Roscoe, once a week, staying over sometimes). And lots of romantic moments between Lily and Travis.  
Now, everyone was off for Christmas, and it was a week to go before Christmas day. As Parker, Ray, Robbie, and Grace's house was crowded they all decided to have a communal Christmas tree at Lily and Travis' and they would all celebrate there. Because Travis and Lily's Families would be coming, they would have to stay at their own place, and drive across the city to get there.  
The group spent a happy five days, setting up and decorating the apartment, also getting all the trimmings for Christmas day including breakfast and dinner foods. Christmas was Lily's favorite holiday, and as her first Christmas away from home, she wanted to go all out. The house was ornately decorated, so much so, that when she was done, Travis couldn't recognize the family room. There was a piece of holly, set a top each of the framed photos and paintings that hung on the walls throughout the house. The Christmas tree was decorated with dark red bows, gold balls, a gold star at the top, and gold icicle tinsel. There were 11 stockings that Lily had had custom made for all the Christmases she and Travis would host here. They all had a name sewn in, as well as a little gold bell mat the top. Each one was a different color. There were little nick nack decorations that Lily had picked up with Travis' dads company credit card earlier in December, and she was truly happy with the outcome of the decorating. Finally it was December 23. Lily's Family was driving up that day, and Travis' parents were flying in that morning. They had already FedExed all their gifts, and they had arrived the day before. Between all the gifts from all their friends, and all the gifts for their friends and Family, as well as the disgusting amount of gifts for them from Travis' parents, there were over 150 gifts already under the tree, and not all of them had been put out yet.  
When both their families had arrived they spent the next two days with them preparing for Christmas. After all the presents were under/ around the Tree, they were all stacked high. There was at least two hundred and some presents. But what Lily couldn't find was a present to her from Travis. She was starting to get a Little worried, as they had agreed that all presents would be in the Living Room, and there wasn't one.  
Two days before Christmas, everything started to get hectic but she didn't know why. Travis was talking to everyone one by, one first his parents then her parents the all her friends, and then even her sister, and it was safe to say that Travis and her sister, either didn't know each other real well, or they just didn't get along. The weirdest one though was she had been in the kitchen making lunch wither her mother and Travis' moth, and they had been irregularly jumpy, and excited. She had just assumed that it was because of Christmas, but then again her mom was never this animated around Christmas. They would always be whispering when her back was turned, or they'd stop talking when she came back into the kitchen. Then in an effort to get away from this weird behavior, Lily had said she had to go to the bedroom to get something. As she was on her way to the master bedroom, she had passed her parents room, and had heard her dad say something to Travis, "…it was noble of you to come ask, you just don't see chivalry like that anymore." Lily had been curious, but in an effort to make her absence from the kitchen short she hurried along.  
On Christmas Eve, everyone was over at the house. They had sat down in the living room eating their takeout Chinese dinner. They had all decided that they would open one gift each that night, before Ray, Robbie, Parker and Grace left.  
Because it was their house, Travis and Lily let everyone go first. Travis' parents went together, opening their joint gift from Lily and Travis, because even though Travis had gotten them each a gift, Lily had felt slightly awkward giving his parents a gift because she had only met them a couple of times during high school. The gift was a picture of Travis and Lily together in the Park, with snow falling around them, and they were surrounded by big trees. Lily's parents opened the same gift from Travis and Lily.  
Parker, Robbie, Grace, and Ray, all opened their gifts from Lily because there were the closest ones to the front of the pile. Parker got, a whole bunch of guitar stuff, Ray got a whole bunch of DVD's he had wanted, Robbie got some CD's and Grace got a gift certificate to Holt Renfrew. Finally it was Travis' turn. Travis opened his gift from Lily. She had gotten him some new techie video program for his computer that he had wanted. But she had also taken a poster sized multi photo frame, and put pictures of herself, her and Travis, his parents, and all their friends, including a group one of the Fab four at the RFR headquarters. When Travis saw it, he didn't say anything, there was just a huge smile on his face, it made him happy, that Lily had taken the time and effort to make him something and to find all the pictures for this, instead of just buy him something. Next it was Lily's turn, and as Travis suspected, Lily wanted her gift from him. Travis handed her an envelope, and to be quite honest Lily was a little disappointed.  
Maybe it was just Lily's imagination, but everyone just seemed to be smiling a little more, and sitting on the very edge of their seat. Lily opened the card and started to read it aloud. "My dearest Lily, I know how much this season means to you, and I can't tell you how much, I have enjoyed living with you these past five months. I feel we have grown much more as individuals and a couple since we moved in together. I know you are still wondering what my gift to you is, and I know how you hate to be left in suspense, so I have purposely made your gift a scavenger hunt. Love, Travis."  
Lily looked at him in mock annoyance. He handed her the next envelope, which apparently was her first clue. Again she read it aloud, "Your next clue lies where the angel sleeps." Lily laughed, if his clues were going to be this easy, then she might as well put up with the game. Travis was always calling her an angel, so she walked into the master bedroom and there, lying on her pillow was a cream colored envelope like the first two. She opened it, and read the next clue aloud. "Because by this time, I know I will be getting nervous, this is my last clue before your final destination. Your gift will be waiting on the place that is above the chaos of the street, but is not forgotten, as it can still be heard." Lily thought for a minute as this clue was a little harder that the first. She walked out onto the balcony leaving the doors open behind her. Sure enough, in the potted mini spruce tree there was another envelope.  
Lily picked it up, and opened it silently hoping that Travis hadn't had a change of heart and had decided to throw another clue in. But when she opened the envelope, it was a letter. "Lily, for as long as I have known you, Christmas has always been more important to you than any other event or holiday. When I first met you, I remember thinking that you were the type of girl any guy would be lucky to date or even to hang around. We became best friends, and formed a very close bond. I remember falling in love with you at the end of grade 9, and unbeknown to me, you also had developed feelings for me. I made the mistake of not telling you how I felt, and therefore held myself in secrecy for 2 years. Over the years we became closer and closer, and I remember wondering to myself, why I felt I couldn't express my feelings towards you. I've enjoyed knowing you, I've treasured every moment that I have been lucky enough to spend with you, as a friend and as your boyfriend. But most of all I realized I was wrong about one thing. Love Travis."  
Lily looked up at Travis with a look of confusion on her face. Travis took her hands a looked into her eyes. "I was wrong about the fact that I would be lucky to know you, and spend time with you, or at least partially wrong, what I would be even luckier to have, is to be able to spend the rest of my life with you." Lily gasped, she knew what was coming, and a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek. Travis continued, "I know we have only been dating for nine months, and I know that we are young. When I was thinking about what I am about to do, I realized that the only right time to do this is at Christmas, and I don't know if I can wait another year to know the answer to this question. One thing that made this decision incredibly easy for me though, was the fact that I was a coward and waited 3 years to tell you that I was in love with you, but that still didn't change the way we felt about each other. So this time, I'm not going to wait, for me the feeling is right. But I know that if I waited 3 years, I would still feel the same way. My broad life experience has given me insight, to know that I have never been surer about anything in my entire life. Lily, I love you, and I would be the happiest man alive if you would do me the honor of being my wife." Travis knelt down and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it and there was the most beautiful ring Lily had seen. It was a single, princess cut, diamond, on a slim, white gold band. Simple yet elegant, "Lily, will you marry me?" Travis said, with a look of hope on his face.  
Lily finally pulled her hand from Travis' to wipe the tears rolling down her cheek. But now she was trying so hard, she could barely get out a yes, so she just nodded her head. Travis jumped up, and embraced her in a huge hug, spinning her around. It wasn't until she was wrapped in Travis' arms, that she realized how cold it was outside.


	5. Engaged

Chapter 5

Lily was wrapped tight in Travis' arms, trying not to shiver. Tears of happiness were running down her cheeks, as well as those belonging to Mrs. Strong and Mrs. Randell. From inside the apartment Lily could hear someone popping open a bottle of Champaign, and the clinking of glasses. When Travis put her down Lily held her hand out so she could see the ring again. It was gorgeous. After about 10 minutes, she went inside because she was cold. She and Travis joined everyone else in the Living Room to celebrate.  
Mrs. Strong and Mrs. Randell were sharing stories about Lily and Travis' childhood, and talking about how nice the wedding would be. It was before long that Travis and Lily bid everyone goodnight, as it was late and they felt they had had enough excitement for one night, and now they deserved a little alone time.  
As soon as they were within the privacy of their own bedroom Lily wrapped her arms around Travis, kissing him passionately. "That was the sweetest most thoughtful gift I have ever gotten for Christmas. No Christmas will ever be able to top this one," Lily whispered, she wrested her head on Travis' shoulder for a minute, then ventured into their closet to change into her pajamas. When she came back out Travis was already in bed waiting for her.  
Lily got into bed with Travis and snuggled up to him. She nestled herself against him. For a few moments they just sat in silence enjoying each other company. Then Travis spoke, "I just want you to know that I don't intend to be one of those grooms that just dumps all the wedding responsibilities on their bride to be, and then just shows up the day of. This is our wedding and I want it to be just as much mine as yours."  
Lily looked up at him, kissing him gently on the lips, and then whispering in his ear, "and you thought I would let you get away with any less?" Travis laughed. "But we can start talking about the wedding tomorrow, I just want to have this time to ourselves, because its not like we get a lot of time like this when our families are here." She snuggled up to Travis again, and was soon fast asleep in his arms. Without waking Lily, Travis turned out the light, and was soon fast asleep as well.  
When Lily woke the next morning, the first thing she saw was her engagement ring, and until that moment it hadn't really sunk in. She just stared at her newest and most prized possession; it glittered from the morning light that was streaming through the window. She rolled over to wake Travis, only to find that the duvet was peeled back, and he was no where in sight. She put her hand on the spot where Travis usually lay. It was cold. She got up and put her robe on. She first went into the living room, but no one was in there yet. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen soo she headed there. In the kitchen were, Parker, Simone, her mom, and Mrs. Strong.  
"Have any of you seen Travis? He normally wakes me to tell me when he leaves in the morning and I can't find him." Lily looked questioningly at them.  
Lily's mom was the first to laugh. "When I got up, I came into the kitchen to start breakfast. Travis was the only one up, and on account that most of the time you guys eat take out, or easy meals, there was syrup for the pancakes or cream for the coffee, so I sent Travis out to get some. But I'll give you this; your concern for him is very touching." And she went back to pouring the batter into pans on the stove. Just as Lily turned to go sit in the living room where she could now here Robbie and Ray, Travis walked into the kitchen with a bag of groceries.  
"Here you go Mrs. Rand…Lily you're up, sorry I didn't tell you where I was going, but when I got up this morning I didn't think I would be going out, and when your mom asked me to go get a few things from the store, I thought I would be back before you were up. Otherwise I would have …" Lily silenced him with a light kiss on the lips.   
"That's ok, my mom already filled me in, I was just a little worried that something had happened to you." Lily laughed a little, and then dragged Travis out of the kitchen. If her mom wanted to cook for their massive entourage then so be it. Lily and Travis joined Robbie and Ray in the living room where they were watching Christmas movies on TV.  
"Good Morning Sunshine." Lily said jokingly sitting down next to Ray. For a while the four sat on the couch watching movies in their pajamas, in silence. But then Lily's mom came in announcing breakfast in a manner that made it clear that if anyone had still been asleep they better be up now.  
Everyone piled into the huge dining room. Spread out on the table was plates of pancakes: blueberry, strawberry and plain. As well as fresh fruit, sausages, bacon, juice, syrup and butter. Everyone took their seats, and were soo busy eating that they sat in silence. After about 10 minutes, Travis caught Lily's eye, and then shifted his gaze to Mrs. Randell. She was shifting on her chair, and looking around. Lily and Travis had both wondered why no one had cornered them about a wedding yet, but they knew that if Mrs. Randall's behavior was any sign, she wasn't going to be able to wait much longer.  
But she was able to wait longer than Travis and Lily had expected, it wasn't until everyone was almost finished breakfast that she finally said something, "So have you guys thought at all about a wedding?" Anyone would have thought that being so young, she would have been telling them to wait and have a long engagement, but she was exactly opposite. As were the rest of the parents, they were all sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting for the slightest bit of information.  
Lily and Travis looked at each other and laughed, "We were waiting to see how long you could keep yourself composed without asking. But no, we haven't thought about anything yet. We know for sure that we want to have a summer wedding, and that it be late in summer so that we can do the majority of the planning after school lets out. But we aren't sure how many summers from now that's going to be." They looked at each other and smiled.


End file.
